


Talk the Talk

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parent/Teacher conference plot twist, Trans Iwa, Unintentional flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Iwaizumi gets an unexpected twist of events going into parent/teacher conference night in the form of one delightful and refreshing Sugawara Koushi — who he enjoys talking to, even if he isn't Iwaizumi's son's teacher.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

Iwaizumi hums to himself as he meanders into his son’s elementary school for parent/teacher conference, the first of the year. There aren’t any particular burning concerns he has going in, as nine year old Yuutarou tends to do his schoolwork right away so he can go play with the boy next door.

Following the floorplan from Ishihara-sensei’s email, Iwaizumi finds her classroom easily. The giant poster saying ‘Welcome Parents!’ doesn’t hurt, either.

Inside, however, he finds a handful of parents anxiously fidgeting at the tiny desks and no teacher in sight. “Uh, am I in the right room?”

One of the mothers, who Iwaizumi guesses is at least ten years his senior, licks her lips with a heavy-lidded gaze. “God I hope so.”

His cheeks redden, but he sees the placard on the teacher’s desk that reads Ishihara Reiko. Knowing he is where he’s supposed to be, Iwaizumi scouts out a desk on the far side of the room from his would-be cougar. 

The group of parents try and fail to converse to pass the time, but most of them tend to watch the clock as their evenings tick by fruitlessly. Iwaizumi doesn’t have anything planned other than picking Yuutarou up, but he would like to collect his child before he goes to sleep. Once he is woken up, Yuutarou takes forever to fall back to sleep.

In the middle of his third run-through of his Facebook wall, Iwaizumi nearly drops his phone with the door to the classroom bursts open, and a man around his own age with dashes into the room. 

“Parents, my profuse apologies for the wait.” He bows deeply. “Ishihara-sensei’s baby decided it was coming out now rather than in a month, so she will not be joining us today.”

Grumbles arise, but the room falls dead silent when the blond man holds up a hand. “Now, I do have some good news. I have all of Ishihara-sensei’s notes for tonight, so if you’d like, I would be happy to review then with you.”

One parent in an ill-fitting suit stares at his watch before he sighs and stands. “I have to go. I’m already late.”

Blond-kun gives him a broad smile. “That’s all right. I’ll make sure you’re emailed the notes as soon as possible. Thank you for coming!”

Turning back to the rest of the parents, Blond-kun says, “Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience, but my name is Sugawara Koushi, and I’m Ishihara-sensei’s partner teacher. While I’m not your children’s official teacher, you will certainly get a thorough conversation in tonight regardless.”

One by one, Sugawara calls the parents across the hall for their conferences. Being the last one in, Iwaizumi has the distinct honor of going last. It’s nearly nine at night before a very tired Sugawara pokes his head in and beckons Iwaizumi. “I’m so sorry it’s this late, but I promise I’ll do my best to make it worth the wait.”

Iwaizumi tries his best not to whine while trying to extract himself from the tiny desk. “Yeah, it’s fine. Stuff happens.”

“You don’t have to get up. I can come to you.” Sugawara bustles over to the desk next to Iwaizumi and parks himself on the top of it. 

Ready to slap himself stupid for not thinking of sitting atop the desk rather than fold himself into the chair, Iwaizumi mirrors Sugawara and takes a deep breath. “Uh, hi. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. My son is Yuutarou.”

“Oh, Yuu-chan!” Sugawara chuckles as he shakes Iwaizumi’s hand. “He always gets picked first for kickball in gym class because he’s the tallest and the fastest one in his year.”

Resisting the urge to pump a fist at Yuutarou’s status as an athlete, Iwaizumi forces out a milktoast, “That’s great.”

The conversation about the inanities of Yuutarou’s schoolwork drones on. Yuutarou is good with history, reading, writing, and science; math, not so much. It coaxes a smile onto Iwaizumi’s lips. That makes both of them who suck at math.

After the academic portion is covered, Sugawara’s buoyant mood slips just enough for Iwaizumi to swallow hard. “Ishihara-sensei does have some concerns about Yuu-chan’s socialization here at school.”

Crap. Iwaizumi’s own childhood had been riddled with struggles to assimilate for a variety of reasons. It’s not something he wishes for his son, or on anybody. “Is he being bullied? He’s never come home upset or bruised or anything.”

Sugawara shakes his head vehemently. “Oh, no, that’s not it at all. It’s just . . .” Lips pursed, Sugawara admits, “I don’t actually know how to say this because it’s something a lot of parents don’t want to hear.”

“Preferably in Japanese,” Iwaizumi offers hesitantly. “If you just tell me straight, I’m pretty sure it’s not the end of the world.”

“Right.” Sugawara’s fingers drum on the desk and he says, “Yuu-chan seems to have a very, uh, focused social circle. The only person he spends time with during free time is a boy from my class.”

Iwaizumi bites his lip, not sure where this is going. “The Kunimi kid?”

Beaming, Sugawara nods. “Akira-kun.” His smile falters and he sighs. “Yuu and Akira don’t talk to or play with the other kids. They just spend time with each other. They even hold hands wherever they go.”

“Okay.” The wheels start to creak into motion, and Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in comprehension. “Oh! So you’re saying he probably likes boys?”

Sugawara takes a deep breath. “Yes, I think so, and so does Ishihara-sensei.”

Iwaizumi melts in relief. “Jesus, I thought you were trying to tell me someone is giving my kid swirlies or something every day. It’s good to know, but if he likes boys, then whatever he wants is fine with me.”

Groaning into his hands, Sugawara exhales heavily. “Oh, good, you took that better than I thought. Most parents are not receptive to the idea that their child might not be straight.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me.” Iwaizumi squares his shoulder. “My parents sucked about stuff like that, but I sure won’t.”

Sugawara closes his eyes and grins. “That’s really good to hear. You mentioned your parents. Does that mean you’re —”

“That’s a loaded question, sensei.” Iwaizumi pauses before continuing, but Sugawara seems the warm and accepting type. He swallows hard and adds a half-truth, “Yes, I’m gay, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Slapping his hands over his face, Sugawara groans. “I’m so sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“I really don’t mind.” Iwaizumi fidgets until he finally says, “I’m an open book. Whatever you think is relevant to my son’s school life, ask away.”

Sugawara’s brow knits for a long while before he asks, “If you don’t want to answer, it’s fine, but Ishihara-sensei noticed that Yuu-chan talks about you a lot, but he never talks about his mother.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Fair question. I assume you believe he might want to spend his time with boys because he doesn’t have much by the way of a feminine presence, right?” Offering a hesitant nod, Sugawara’s cheeks tinge pink. “Yuutarou doesn’t have a mother. There’s just me since he was born.”

Sugawara’s eyes grow wide. “Oh! So that means you’re the one who gave birth.” 

“Yeah, I had him before I transitioned. I really wanted a kid of my own, so I did it the hard way.” Iwaizumi harrumphs. “Well, you probably do have a point about the female influence thing. He spends time at my mom’s place here and there, but they mostly just bake cookies and watch anime together.”

Waving his hands in front of him frantically, Sugawara cries, “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant! I was just curious if he spends his time with Akira-kun because he’s just used to being around other guys.” Cringing into his hands, Sugawara moans, “Every word out of my mouth makes me sound like an imbecile.”

Iwaizumi can’t bite back a laugh. “Nah, you’re fine, sensei. Some people don’t like to talk about it, but if I wanna raise an accepting kid, he has to see me accept myself first.”

“Iwaizumi-kun for president!” Sugawara chimes, and Iwaizumi forgets for a moment that he just dumped his life history in the lap of a guy he’s known for all of two hours.

A knock on the door reveals a maintenance man who bows. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Sugawara-sensei, but it’s almost ten. It’s time to lock up.”

“Oh!” Sugawara leaps from his perch and scrapes his papers into a semblance of a pile. “I’m so sorry to keep you so long, Iwaizumi-kun. Please forgive this old chatterbox.”

Waving off Sugawara’s apology, Iwaizumi says, “Nah, don’t worry about it. For what it’s worth, it was actually really nice talking to you.” He follows suit and heads for the exit. “Can I walk you to your car?”

Sugawara sticks out his tongue. “Are you going to protect me from the big bad dark?”

“Ha! More like protect the dark from you.” 

The two of them head for the exit in less of a hurry than the maintenance guy following them would like, but the faster they get to Sugawara’s car, the sooner this unexpectedly entertaining meeting is adjourned. Iwaizumi isn’t sure he’s ready for it to end yet.

But end it does when they reach the parking lot and Sugawara’s black compact, complete with orange trim on the interior. “Interesting color choice.”

“High school made me partial to the two of them together.” Sugawara leans against his door and rakes his teeth over his bottom lip. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Unless . . .” Sugawara pulls out a business card and tucks it into the pocket of Iwaizumi’s plaid button-up. “I wouldn’t mind treating you to coffee since I made you wait forever.”

“That’s not ne —” His decline halts mid-word when he realizes that Sugawara is standing very close and the tongue darting out to smooth over his bottom lip is definitely not an unconscious effort. “Oh, wow, I’m an idiot.”

Sugawara drags a finger down the line of Iwaizumi’s jaw, tracing over the swell of his mouth. Sultry eyes meet his and their chests graze together. Iwaizumi’s breath hitches as he waits for Sugawara to close those last few centimeters and press their lips together.

It’s a soft thing, barely there. Iwaizumi thinks it might even be designed for a quick getaway should he not like the gesture, but he has no such plans. Instead, Iwaizumi slides his hands around Sugawara’s waist and invites him even closer.

Their lips part finally, and Iwaizumi groans in appreciation. “Hmm, I think I will take that coffee date. Kiss a guy like that and you can have anything you want, sensei-kun.”

Sugawara leans close to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear, “Call me Suga.” He plants a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek and opens his car door. “Use the number on the back of the card. It’s my personal mobile.” 

“How did you —” Perusing the card in his pocket, Iwaizumi’s brows draw together in question. “This was written on there before you even handed it to me.”

Wagging his brows, Sugawara replies, “I was going to give it to you in case you needed help coming to grips with Yuu-chan’s little situation, but as it turns out, it’s mostly for selfish reasons.”

Iwaizumi chortles and puts the number into his phone as Sugawara watches. “I can live with that.” He snaps a picture of Sugawara and saves it as the contact photo. “Good night, Suga-kun.”

WIth that, Iwaizumi heads for the bus stop down the street, hands stuffed in his pockets. He’s halfway to the stop before he whoops and pumps his fists in the air. “Hot damn.”

It’s late as hell and he has to carry Yuutarou to and from the bus home, but it’s a small price to pay for a date with a devil disguised as an angel disguised as a teacher. Iwaizumi isn’t sure what that means, but he knows it’s true nonetheless.


End file.
